Your Room
by imNari
Summary: Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak keberadaan Donghae disisinya. Seperti malam ini—dan malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika ia masih mengizinkan Donghae menyusup masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur dibawah selimut yang sama dengan dirinya. Donghae&Eunhyuk. HaeHyuk. 1shot. canonfic. enjoy!


'_TING'_

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Laki-laki itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat tujuannya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya repot-repot turun satu lantai menuju lantai 11, padahal pening dikepalanya semakin terasa.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemen yang dipenuhi coretan fans yang tersebar berantakan. Jemarinya terangkat untuk memencet bel. Menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu sambil sesekali memijit keningnya pelan. Ugh! Ia ingin mengumpat karena rasa tidak nyaman dikepalanya.

Pintu terbuka. Ia menerobos masuk tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang sempat menyerukan _'Oh, Donghae?'_ kemudian bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disini. Menyeret langkahnya sampai ke sebuah kamar yang ia hafal betul letaknya. Membuka pintunya. Yang hanya disambut aroma yang khas milik _orang itu_ dan kegelapan dari dalam sana. _'Dia belum pulang?'_ ia membatin ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari di dalam kamar itu.

Tanpa repot-repot menghidupkan lampu ruangan, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke satu-satunya ranjang disana. Sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya untuk membuat posisinya agak terduduk dikepala ranjang. Ia kemudian meraih salah satu bantal disampingnya, memeluknya, menghirup aroma _orang itu_ yang menguar dari sana. Benar dugaannya. Aroma khas milik _orang itu _membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pening dikepalanya masih terasa walaupun sekarang kantuk sedang mendominasi. Menarik selimut untuk sekedar menutupi setengah tubuhnya, ia kemudian menyamankan diri. Sebelum kemudian kantuk mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Ia jatuh tertidur—di kamar _orang itu._

* * *

**YOUR ROOM**

**Pairing** : Donghae/Eunhyuk

**Disclaimer** : They're meant for _each other_

**Warning** : Boys Love! Canon fic! Typo(s)

**A/N** : _im back_! Lol halooo~~ D-2 UN dan saya kepingin nulis hahaha semua pasti tahu saya dapet inspirasi cerita ini dari mana /_smirk_

* * *

Petang mulai merayap saat Hyukjae sampai di apartemen yang ia tempati bersama members lainnya. Hari ini ia mengabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk mengunjungi Tous Les Jours. Ia baru saja melewati ruang tengah hendak menuju kamarnya sebelum suara Shindong menginterupsi. Memaksanya menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap laki-laki yang sedang menikmati hari liburnya di sofa itu.

"Kau pergi agak lama dari biasanya, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menggumam, "Ya, Hyung." Memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar dan duduk di sofa sebelum mencomot makanan kecil diatas meja. "Aku merindukan _Eomma_, hehehe."

Shindong membentuk sebuah O dengan bibirnya. "Donghae tadi kesini, ia sekarang—"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya cepat, "Donghae?" Ia membeo.

"—ada di kamarmu." Shindong hanya menatap Hyukjae yang beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Kamarnya masih gelap. Ia juga tidak melihat ada barang-barang yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Semua masih sama seperti saat sebelum ia pergi tadi pagi. _'Tumben anak itu tidak mengacaukan barang-barangku'_ pikirnya. Jemarinya meraih saklar disamping pintu. Ketika terang mulai mendominasi ruangan itu, ia akhirnya menemukan sosok Donghae yang tertidur—lebih terlihat seperti meringkuk—diatas tempat tidurnya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang. Menggoyangkan lengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Berharap agar segera bangun. Lenguhan kecil terdengar sebelum akhirnya sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka. Dengan senyuman lembut dan suara yang sedikit serak ia menggumamkan— "Hai, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hyukjae memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan malah balik bertanya, "Kau sakit?"

Melihat Donghae yang memijit pelipisnya membuat Hyukjae merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing tadi. Makanya aku datang kesini." Jawaban itu jujur. tak ada kebohongan disana.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah merasa baikan? Kalau begitu kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri. Aku lelah ingin tidur—dan tidak ingin diganggu," Setelahnya ia bangkit hendak menuju ke kamar mandi yang juga berada satu ruangan dengan kamar tidurnya. Tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa urusannya sakit kepala yang dialami Donghae dengan datang ke kamarnya.

Lagipula mana ada orang yang mengeluh pusing tetapi repot-repot turun ke lantai lain apartemen hanya untuk tidur di kamar temannya? Oh, iya—itu seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau mengusirku?" Donghae bertanya tak percaya. Bukannya ia merasa sakit hati, ia toh sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Hyukjae.

"Ayolah Donghae, aku ingin beristirahat. Kalau kepalamu masih sakit, minum obat saja lalu tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Pokoknya setelah aku selesai mandi aku harap kau sudah tidak ada disini." Mungkin itu terdengar sedikit kasar. Tapi toh Donghae tetap bergeming walaupun sosok Hyukjae telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak memberi kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk menjawab.

* * *

"Kau masih disini?" Hyukjae memekik tak percaya. setengah jam ia habiskan di dalam kamar mandi dan ia masih menemukan Donghae duduk manis diatas ranjangnya.

"Ya. Memangnya sejak kapan aku menuruti perintahmu." Donghae menjawab jujur—seperti biasanya. Menatap Hyukjae yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan setelan piama yang ia tahu itu hadiah dari kakak perempuan Hyukjae—Sora, untuk laki-laki penyuka strawberry itu.

Hyukjae menahan diri untuk tidak mengeram kesal karena ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti Ibu kos yang tidak mendapat uang setoran bulanan.

"Kau punya kamar sendiri Lee Donghae! Dan—ugh! Terserah kau saja lah. Aku mau tidur, minggir kau!" Hyukjae merangkak naik menuju ranjangnya dan menyingkirkan—menendang—Donghae dalam prosesnya. Pemuda itu sedikit terdorong walaupun tidak sampai jatuh. Ayolah, semua orang tahu seberapa besar kekuatan Hyukjae dibanding dirinya.

"Terserah kau ingin disini sampai kapan tapi jangan berisik! Jangan mengangguku. Aku ingin tidur." Hyukjae memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Donghae. Memeluk satu-satunya guling miliknya sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada.

Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Ia pikir Donghae menyerah dan akan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan beban lain diranjangnya—seseorang yang menyusupkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut yang ia kenakan—dan menemukan sebuah lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

"Demi tuhan Donghae! Aku le—"

"Tidurlah." Suara Donghae terasa begitu lembut ditelinga kirinya. Ia merasakan hembusan napas hangat dibelakang lehernya. Sadar atau tidak hal itu membuat ia sedikit menahan napas.

"Aku merasa sedikit pening seharian ini. Aku sudah meminum obat—tapi tidak berefek apapun," Donghae mulai bercerita. Lantunan suaranya dibelakang telinga Hyukjae membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua itu semakin menahan napas setiap detiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku datang kesini walaupun aku tahu kau sedang pergi.."

"…"

"Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin aku bisa tertidur ketika aku mencium aromamu. Setidaknya jika kau tak ada, ruangan ini bisa membantuku."

Hyukjae bisa merasakan pelukan dari seseorang di belakangnya itu mengerat. Dan ia juga merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu kini sedang mengendus lehernya. Oh Tuhan, bisakah ia mengentikannya.

"Donghae—"

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kau harum?" Hyukjae tertegun, "Aku menyukainya."

Donghae tersenyum lembut walaupun matanya terpejam. Ia masih mengantuk rupanya.

_Kau sering mengatakannya, Donghae_.

Hyukjae ingat betul setiap kata pujian yang Donghae bisikan di telinganya, di malam-malam yang mereka habiskan hanya berdua. Di ruangan ini. Di kamar ini. Dan pujian itu adalah salah satunya. Hyukjae ingat betul semua itu, walaupun ia sendiri hampir selalu kehilangan kesadarannya ketika Donghae ada diatasnya.

"Lagipula jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku bukan orang yang selalu tidur denganmu disini." Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Donghae setelahnya.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan aliran darahnya mulai menjalar ke atas kepalanya. Sadar atau tidak jari-jarinya kini mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Hening melingkupi beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar detik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan dan alunan napas mereka yang teratur. Ia yakin Donghae sudah tertidur.

"Dasar bodoh."

Gumaman Hyukjae hampir tidak terdengar. Ia mencari-cari jemari Donghae yang melingkar disekitar perutnya sebelum menggenggamnya erat. Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak keberadaan Donghae disisinya. Seperti malam ini—dan malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika ia masih mengizinkan Donghae menyusup masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur dibawah selimut yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ah, malam ini Hyukjae tidak tidur sendirian—lagi.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Nyadar ngga sih kalau Hyukjae itu tsundere? Lol saya bukannya sengaja membuat karekter Hyukjae seperti itu. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Dia bersikap seolah-olah 'ogah' sama Donghae tapi kemudian tetep menerima Donghae yang clingy berlebihan itu kkk

Saya berharap bisa nulis lebih dari ini. setelah UN dan segala hal lainnya selesai tentunya. Ok—saya harus kembali ke buku kimia yang daritadi ada disamping saya—yang tak tersentuh. Lol

Review?^^

Regards, Nari.


End file.
